1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for managing timing advanced group (TAG) of a cell, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for suggesting a new type of TAG and managing time synchronization of the cell using the TAG.
2. Related Art
One of the requirements in wireless communication systems is to support high data transmission rate. For this, various technologies have been researched such as multiple input multiple output (MIMO), cooperative multiple point transmission (CoMP), relay, carrier aggregation, and so on.
The carrier aggregation (CA) is a concept that multiple bands are combined into one system. In this case, each band that is available to be operated independently may be called component carrier (CC). The multiple carriers may correspond to multiple cells, and the cells may be managed with being distinguished to various sort of cells such as a primary cell and a secondary cell.